


5 times Indrid tried to act on his feelings + 1 time he did

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid wasn’t hopeless. He was just inexperienced. And shy.It had been only a month since the Quell was defeated, and Indrid was in love with one Duck Newton. Day after day, he spent time with him. Talked to him. Laughed with him. Absolutely fell for him.The problem came along when he tried to tell Duck this or act on it in any way. He became flustered, shy, embarrassed, and ended up changing the subject or backing down. But he was determined to try, anyway.





	5 times Indrid tried to act on his feelings + 1 time he did

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF!!!

Indrid wasn’t _hopeless_. He was just inexperienced. And shy.

It had been only a month since the Quell was defeated, and Indrid was in love with one Duck Newton. Day after day, he spent time with him. Talked to him. Laughed with him. Absolutely fell for him.

The problem came along when he tried to tell Duck this or act on it in any way. He became flustered, shy, embarrassed, and ended up changing the subject or backing down. But he was determined to try, anyway.

*

I.

Indrid hummed softly as he drew. At first it was just mindless sketches of his visions, benign scenes one after the other. 

But then there was one vision involving Duck that caught his attention. Specifically, of Indrid finally gathering his courage and kissing Duck. He felt his face get hot with a blush as he looked at the drawing. Duck had this little smile curled at the edge of his lips as Indrid leaned in and kissed him. Looking at the vision again, he saw that in any future he kissed Duck, he’d kiss back.

But would he be brave enough?

First, he very carefully tore the page out of his sketchbook and set it under his pillow. Then he made some tea and put it in the fridge before calling him. “Hello, Duck,” he said before Duck even said anything.

“Hi,” the ranger replied with a quiet laugh. “You always do that.” 

“Yes, well, it’s just a perk of being a seer,” Indrid responded. “Hey, listen. I was wondering if you would want to come over when you’re done with work?” 

“‘Course I would,” Duck said, and Indrid could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m gettin’ off in a couple of hours. I’ll jus’ see you then?” 

“Don’t be late. I’ve got iced tea,” Indrid said in a sing-song voice, just to hear Duck’s laugh. Then he hung up and took a deep breath. Now he just had to wait.

As promised, Duck arrived a couple of hours later. 

After a few minutes of conversation, there was a lull as Indrid got more nervous thinking of his plan. He’d invited Duck over in the hopes of overcoming his nerves and showing him the sketch, maybe asking him how he felt about it. Maybe kissing him if he seemed up for it. Just maybe.

“Indrid, why did you really invite me over?” Duck asked, taking a sip of iced tea. “We always hang out at my place.”

“No reason,” Indrid laughed nervously, breaking eye contact. “Just felt like a change of pace, that’s all.”

*

II.

Duck was laughing, really laughing. His cheeks were flushed, eyes bright, with a carefree grin and his lovely hair all askew from the wind. They were sitting at the top of a nearby cliff, overlooking the Monongahela forest from the end of the hiking trail.

Indrid wasn’t sure he’d ever seen something more beautiful. The scenery was nice, too.

“Y’alright there?” Duck asked. He reached toward Indrid and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

‘_Kiss him_,’ the yearning voice inside him said. But he just couldn’t. The thought was wonderful, but the shyness stopped him before he could even try.

Instead, what Indrid said was, “Yes, absolutely.” He swallowed. “Just fine, thanks.”

“If y’say so,” Duck said with a shrug, looking out over the treetops. 

*

III.

It was late at night. Both Duck and Indrid had awoken with nightmares. Seeing this, Indrid called Duck to ask to hang out, and there they were. Together, in the middle of the night.

“Have you ever been in love?” Duck asked curiously. They’d been trading questions back and forth, but nothing this personal until now.

Surprised, Indrid took a sip of his water to bide time. Was Duck dropping hints?

“Once,” he finally replied, looking Duck in the eye. He could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. “Only once.” And that time was right now. He was in love with Duck, not that he could say it aloud.

Duck hummed, stirring his tea. “I thought I was before.” He kept his eyes on the swirling drink in the mug in front of him. “But now I dunno.”

“What changed?” Indrid asked hesitantly.

He received no words in response. Just a little smile. 

Indrid wondered what that could mean. What made Duck question his past loves. Or _who_ made him question them. 

Could it be Indrid?

He could confess his love right now. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth. Closed it. Internally cursing, he knew he wouldn’t be able to confess anything that night. He was just too shy.

*

IV.

Indrid was busy sketching on Duck’s couch, mindlessly recording visions as they came along with messy scribbles. He hummed softly as he drew, the ballpoint pen scratching at the cheap paper.

“Here,” Duck said, distracting Indrid out of his trance-like focus. He was holding out a mug of hot cocoa for Indrid to take. His favorite. 

“Thanks,” Indrid said happily, taking the mug. 

Duck sat beside him. He felt a little thrill when the ranger put his arm over Indrid’s shoulders. “Any good visions?” 

Indrid looked down at the sketchbook on his lap. The current page showed him and Duck sitting on a log together in the woods. “Yeah. Here.” He watched Duck’s face as he saw the drawing and smiled. 

“Damn, I always forget how good of an artist you are,” he said. It was as if he couldn’t take his eyes off the drawing.

Indrid felt a small moment of boldness. “You can have it,” he offered. 

“Oh, I couldn’t,” Duck said, eyes wide. “It’s so nice.” 

He grinned. “Really. Keep it.” He carefully tore the paper out of the notebook, and Duck held it like it was precious. “I have plenty like it,” he said shyly. And he really did. He’d filled a whole sketchbook with just drawings of him and Duck.

“You should show me sometime,” Duck told him. He looked thrilled. “I’d love to see.”

“Sure,” Indrid said. He saw how close he and Duck had gotten, and his heart started pounding. His eyes glanced to Duck’s lips and back to his pretty brown eyes. He should just lean in and kiss him. 

He should have, but he didn’t. 

“A-anyways,” he stuttered, feeling how hot his face had gotten with a blush. “I, um, I can show you the drawings next time you come over.” 

“I’d like that,” Duck said quietly.

*

V.

Indrid was following Duck along the hiking trail. “Jus’ a little farther,” the ranger promised over his shoulder. 

“Sure,” Indrid panted, trying to keep up. He didn’t have Duck’s Chosen endurance, that’s for sure. 

But then they finally got there. “Wow,” he breathed. There was a waterfall he’d heard from a good distance away, but he was unprepared for how pretty it was going to be. 

“I come here sometimes to think,” Duck told him, sitting down on a boulder. Indrid followed suit, sitting beside him and watching the water tumble down the rocks. It was a lovely sight. 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Indrid said. “I saw this in my visions, but it’s so much better in person.”

“You’re welcome.” Duck’s voice was soft. He placed his hand on Indrid’s cheek and looked into his eyes. “There’s plenty more I can show you.” 

“Yeah?” Indrid’s heart was pounding. Was this it? Was he finally going to kiss Duck?

But after a brief moment, Duck’s hand dropped, and he pulled away. Disappointed, Indrid stared at the water. Maybe he’d be brave enough next time.

*

I. 

This time, Indrid was really going to do it. He was going to either confess his feelings for Duck or kiss him. Hopefully both.

He’d cleaned up his Winnebago, including putting away the clean dishes. It wasn’t sparkling clean, but it was great by Indrid standards. He even lit a candle he knew Duck would like. It smelled like a bakery, and he recalled a time when Duck had said he liked those kinds of scents.

Soon Duck was knocking on Indrid’s door. Nervously running a hand through his hair, he opened the door with a smile. “Hi,” he said breathlessly. 

“G’mornin’,” Duck answered politely, stepping into the camper. “Woah. This place looks great.” 

Some of the tension in Indrid’s chest loosened. “Thank you,” he replied, sitting at the small table. He’d set up a game of chess on it. “I remembered you said you wanted to try playing chess again, and I found this old set cleaning up.” That was only half a lie. He originally started cleaning up so he could find it, actually. 

“That’s awful thoughtful of you,” Duck said, sitting across from him with a fond look. “You’re gonna have to help me with the rules, though.” 

After a few minutes of playing, it seemed Duck got the hang of the game again. “Wait, is this even fair?” he asked, looking up at Indrid. “You got future vision. You can see what I do ‘fore I even do it.” 

Indrid shrugged. “If I don’t pay attention, it just looks like a bunch of visions of us playing chess. I’d have to focus to see that level of detail, and to be honest, I’m having fun just being in the moment.” 

“Oh,” Duck said. “Me, too.” 

Indrid watched as Duck focused on the game board, putting thought into each move. He ended up with his chin on his hand, gazing lovingly at Duck. Looking at each detail of his handsome face. 

Then Duck caught his eye. “You still with me, Drid?” 

Indrid blinked in surprise and felt a blush creeping up his face. “Um, yes, sorry. I must have zoned out a little there.” He drummed his fingers nervously on the edge of the table. “I suppose it’s my turn.” 

But he was so flustered that he made a bad move and lost. Duck smiled at Indrid. “Checkmate.” 

“How did you win without knowing the rules?” Indrid asked, grinning. His heart was still pounding from being caught staring.

“‘Cause I’m the Chosen One,” Duck laughed. Indrid chuckled, hiding his smile behind his hand. 

Then he set to work taking all the pieces off the board. “Would you rather play again or watch a movie?” 

“Movie sounds good,” Duck said, moving to the couch. 

Once Indrid had put the game away, he pulled out his DVD collection. “It’s your turn to pick,” he said, setting the box on the couch next to Indrid. 

He picked one of Indrid’s favorite comfort movies: the Aristocats. “‘S been a while since I saw this one,” he said. “I mean, I know we already watched it together, but I know you like this one.” 

Indrid’s heart felt soft. “Well, it sounds like a plan,” he said, taking the DVD and putting it in the player. He settled on the couch next to Duck. In a moment of bravery, he nestled to Duck’s side, wrapping a blanket around them both. “Is this okay?” He didn’t press play yet, wanting to talk a little before the movie started. 

“‘S more than okay,” Duck said sweetly. Indrid felt a little thrill at the words. Duck _liked_ it when Indrid snuggled up to his side. “How’re you doin’ today?” 

“I’m having a nice time with you,” he answered. 

“Y’just seem a li’l distracted, is all.” Indrid felt his face burn with a blush as Duck tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. “What’s up?” 

“I’m- I just-” Indrid stuttered, eyes wide as he looked at the fond expression on Duck’s face. “I think I’m in love with you?” 

There was a beat of silence. “What?” 

“Sorry,” Indrid squeaked, pulling away from Duck’s side. “That’s- I’m-” 

“No, it’s okay,” Duck said with a soft laugh. “Please come back.” 

Hesitantly, Indrid snuggled to his side again, looking at Duck curiously for his reaction. “I think I’m in love with you, too,” he said with the sweetest smile Indrid had ever seen. 

“Um, okay,” Indrid said awkwardly, heart still pounding. 

“Y’seem so shy, I didn’t wanna frighten you off,” Duck said, tenderly running his hand through Indrid’s hair. He leaned into the contact, feeling himself relax. “I wanted to act on my feelin’s for quite a while now, but I figured I’d let you make the first move.” 

“Sorry I took so long,” Indrid said with a grin. Knowing his feelings were reciprocated, his tension was mostly gone. There was only a little nervousness left. Mostly, he was just deeply happy.

“You have no reason to apologize,” Duck told him. Then his voice got softer. “Can I kiss you?” 

Instead of answering, Indrid leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to Duck’s. He felt a giddy thrill go through him as the kiss was returned. When Duck’s hand gently rested on Indrid’s cheek, he giggled into the kiss. 

“What?” Duck asked, his voice clearly showing his smile. 

“I’m just happy,” Indrid said quietly, kissing the corner of Duck’s mouth, then his cheek, then his chin. Duck chuckled as Indrid peppered his face with kisses. “I’ve been wanting to do this so long.” 

“Me, too,” Duck said. He lifted his head to kiss Indrid’s forehead. “I don’t wanna overwhelm ya, though.” 

Indrid’s heart was racing with happiness from the affection he’d been craving so long. But Duck was right. He was already starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. “Okay. How about we watch the movie, then?” 

“Sounds good t’me.” Duck turned to face the TV, rubbing Indrid’s shoulder where his hand was resting. Indrid leaned his head on Duck’s shoulder with a smile, pressing play on the remote. 

And if he snuck kisses throughout the movie, well, he couldn’t be blamed for that. He’d been waiting way too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
